


The Night We Met

by Constance_Lirit



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adult Content, Anime, Bondage, Doctor - Freeform, Erotica, F/M, Fanfic, Female Character, Lemon, One Piece - Freeform, Oneshot, Oral, Penetration, Sex, Shichibukai - Freeform, Short Story, Straight pairing, intercourse, minor bondage, pirate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:24:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constance_Lirit/pseuds/Constance_Lirit
Summary: Following the Paramount War the nurses and doctors of Marineford find themselves worked to near death in an attempt to save the lives of the brave marines that fought to protect their home. To celebrate the success weeks after the attack Aaliyah, the Chief of Medicine, is glad to take her mind off of work by attending a party. There she meets the familiar and infamous Shichibukai, Dracule Mihawk.





	The Night We Met

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dulce_de_Leche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dulce_de_Leche/gifts).



> A request made by Dulce_de_Leche. Finally had time to sit down and get it done.

After the brutal assault upon Marineford, that left many dead and countless injured, Aaliyah had been on the clock for the past forty-six hours trying to keep the body count from rising any higher. Currently her body and mind was functioning on as little as four hours of sleep; which she got only by sleeping on a crappy little sofa in the on-call suite.  
Nurses and doctors tried their best to keep themselves from paging her unnecessarily, but when she was their leading field expert they were at an impasse nine times out of ten. Not that she would have agreed to go home had she been given the option anyway; her patience, dedication and hard-work was what got her into the position she was in in the first place.

By the end of the week all of the medical staff lay strewn across the stone cold floor succeeding an eighteen hour shift that left no one any time to even think, all at once seven of their fifteen high-risk patients had gone critical. Only two of them made it through the second night. The only person continuing on unaffected appeared to be Aaliyah, who even had the time to stop and shake a nurse awake to get her to go home.  
“I don’t get it.” an intern whispered from across the hall. He had had the misfortune of joining the exact same week the onslaught began. “How can someone be so… nonchalant about all of this?” he questioned.  
“She didn’t become the chief of medicine for nothing.” the doctor beside him murmured, flicking through a patient’s chart as they stood by his bed. “I’ve been working here for five years and I’ve not seen her show any remorse or sympathy even once.” he continued, placing the chart back down on the end of the metal railing. Frowning he watched her for a few more minutes before she vanished behind a wall. “We once had a measles epidemic that killed half-a-dozen people. She just kept it moving.” he added casually.  
“Geez.” the intern murmured quietly.

Finally, after three weeks, the emergency was over and all was slowly but surely returning back to normal. To celebrate the higher ups had discussed the option of a party, a little something to throw in honour of their dedicated and hard working medical personnel. This small party rapidly spread across the war-torn city and soon everyone was in on the idea; it would be a great way to thank not only the medical staff but the labourers and marines alike for all of their hard work.  
Aaliyah was not about to refuse the idea either. It would be exciting to have an opportunity to get out of her scrubs and into something that was not imbued with clotted blood, dried in vomit and sweat (and that was just from working the day shift that morning.) Having a much needed shower the young black woman tried her best to turn her humidity-prone afro back into neat, nicely permed ebony curls. A task in of itself.

The true task of the evening however was trying to figure out what the hell she was going to wear to this party. Honestly, considering the sort of seafaring marines that were going to be there, she probably could have rolled up in an old, shaggy burlap sac and she would still have been the talk of the party. Shaking that thought from her mind Aaliyah slid open her closet, once her hair had been contained, and had a good sift around in there.  
The sea of medical coats, plain blouses (some of which needed a second wash because they still smelt of ammonia) and scrubs were not exactly filling her with much hope. When had she become so… boring? So middle-aged and fuddy-duddy? She was twenty-five and had the closet of a fifty-year-old woman. All that was missing was a shabby shirt with decade old baby vomit on it that was ‘still good enough’ to wear around the house.

Taking a moment Aaliyah rubbed her temple, if it were not already seven in the evening she would have gone to the shops and bought something, anything, to make up for what seemed to be several years of fashion-neglect. Instead she just sucked it up and slid her clothing across the metal railing yet again, hoping that she had quite possibly missed something that was jammed between her array of colourful scrubs. And then, as if by magic, she saw it. Her blue eyes reflecting the lobster red-hue of something hidden inside a zip-up garment bag, the edges only just peeking out through the unclosed zip.  
Pulling the hidden gem out from inside the plain bag she paused, pulling a face as she then lay the dress out on the foot of her bed to have a better look. She had absolutely no recollection of ever buying anything like this, perhaps a forgotten present from a past lover she did not bare thinking of? Either way she was not about to spit in the face of fate. They had given her a dress. And damn did she look good.

With as much social grace and killer confidence as an untouchable, immortal being Aaliyah strutted into that party with only three things on her mind; one, she was going to have a damn good time. Two, she was going find the nearest bartender to get that damn good time started. And three, she was going find a fellow drinking buddy, preferably of the male and attractive persuasion, to have a damn good time with.  
One and two were quickly achieved in the first five minutes of her arrival, but now she had to scour the room, whilst ignoring the braying hyenas salivating back, for a potential drinking buddy. It took a minute but soon, finally, her baby blue eyes locked onto someone she would very much enjoy the company of. He was no unfamiliar face either, and could have quite possibly been far more famous than she was. To make matters far more intriguing he was even looking right at her from underneath the brim of his blood-red hat, his golden-yellow eyes boring into her from the shadows.

With the quirk of a finely plucked black eyebrow Aaliyah slid right off of her stool with elegance and poise, her red heels clicking off of the floor as she headed directly towards him. From side to side her prominent hips swayed like a pendulum, her curvy figure snaking through the crowd with ease. Arriving she stopped and placed the mug she had brought over in front of him, the same beverage he was currently drinking.  
“Mind if I join you?” she questioned sweetly, giving him a slight smile as he flicked his eyes from the drink back to her.  
“Sure.” he agreed flatly, remaining expressionless. This did not deter her of course, she had heard all the stories about this Shichibuka before. A real dark horse who kept all of his cards hidden.  
“You did a good job out there.” she began, deciding to kill the silence and maybe get a few words out of him.  
“With no strong desire to assist I had wanted to be a bystander, didn’t really work out that way.” he boldly admitted, while she slowly clasped her lips around the rim of her glass. Humming gently in agreement she took a sip from her drink before pulling away, leaving a red lipstick stain on the once clear surface.  
“Being a doctor I had my obligations also.” she uttered.

Taking a swig from his own drink Mihawk let out a low grunt.  
“I know who you are." he informed her.  
“And I know who you are.” she answered. And soon they were back to scrutinising one another.  
“Do you?” he questioned, lowering his mug.  
“Do you?” she mimicked, raising her own glass to finish off her drink.  
The rest of the night seemed to meld together there after, with Aaliyah beginning to regain her cognitive thoughts as she was stepping backwards into her apartment. Currently she was lip-locked with Mihawk as he made sure she did not fall on her ass with one hand, while his other hand pushed the front door closed behind themselves.

Leading him to her bedroom Aaliyah kicked off her red-heels and fell onto her back, while the much taller figure unzipped the back of her dress. With a sweeping action (which both impressed and surprised her) her dress came right off. Without the support of the dress one of her large breasts bounced back into place naturally while the other was grabbed roughly, the parky nub being latched onto so that he could suck on it harshly. Letting out a low hiss she traversed his toned torso and bit her lower lip between kisses, her agile fingertips and nails raking down his abs until she was gripping onto his belt buckle.  
A few quick flicks, tugs and pulls later and Mihawk was in nothing but his long red jacket and large-rimmed hat.  
“You’re not the only one good with their hands.” she murmured, leaving a trail of red lipstick marks right down his neck and across his collarbone. Unable to see his golden eyes flicker Aaliyah became only a little confused by the sound of his belt being moved from its resting place at the top of the bed. “Hmm?” she murmured, opening her eyes when she felt him grab her hands and pull them behind her back.  
“I like control.” he informed her in a husky tone.

Glancing over her own shoulder as he tightened the belt around her wrists Aaliyah remained calm, shrugging gently.  
“Alright, but only if you adhere to my needs.” she informed him, garnering the slightest look of interest. “I like satisfying my partner, and I like watching them while I do it.” she practically purred, leaning forward until he was pushed backwards.  
“Interesting.” he mused, cracking the slightest smile. Holding onto the belt wrapped around her wrists Mihawk gripped onto the back of her head and pushed her towards his erection, her blue eyes vanishing behind dark eyelids as her mouth swiftly engulfed the entire length.  
At the sight of her eagerness and quick acceptance of what he wanted a shiver travelled up Mihawk’s spine, his golden eyes boring into her as she bobbed her head and ran her tongue up and down his shaft with skill. Feeling him coming closer to ejaculation her eyes pinged open and she began practically staring into his soul, her sucking becoming achingly slow and painstakingly calculated.

Trying to hide his displeasure Mihawk began pushing her head down, which only bobbed as far as he was willing to push. Gritting his teeth he soon found pleasure in forcefully making her rise and fall to the speed in which he wanted it, their eyes locked on as he came closer and closer to release. Forcing her down the entire length of his cock he came, filling her mouth with sperm. Letting go of her head he watched her slowly slide her lips up the damp skin of his cock and then, still watching him, swallow the entire load. Taking the time to even lick her lips.  
Leading her onto her back Mihawk continued his assault on her nipples, while one hand roughly scratched and squeezed her perfectly round ass. Gaining a surprised gasp from her he then moved his hand round to rub and cup her pussy, kneading his palm back and forth until her lips spread, allowing him to tease her clit.

To the sound of another gasp Mihawk pushed two of his fingers to her lips, her tongue sliding across the underside of both digits before they were engulfed by her hungry mouth. Sliding them back and forth until they were reasonably damp he took his hand back and moved it down towards her pussy, the palm of his hand shaking back and forth across her clit until she let out a loud, pleasured moan. Thereafter he pushed both fingers inside of her, his arm pivoting as he roughly fingered her walls until he found her g-spot.  
To the sound of a loud, glorious moan Mihawk began repeatedly assaulting that same spot, his teeth nibbling on her nipple before he moved upwards to graze them across the skin of her neck. Rolling her eyes backwards Aaliyah’s eyelids fluttered shut, while uncontrollable moans echoed throughout the room in quick succession.

Feeling her leg beginning to spasm the dark haired beauty rolled her head backwards and dug her nails into her lower back, letting out a loud and satisfying moan as she came, squirting into the palm of his hand in the process. Taking deep breaths through her nose Aaliyah opened her eyes when she was pulled back onto shaky knees, her head rising to see Mihawk now looming over her. Watching him grab both of her breasts she gave him a lusty expression when he squashed them together and bounced them eagerly, his newly erect penis sliding between them.  
Watching the head of his cock vanish and reappear from between her large mounds Aaliyah let out various moans of encouragement, able to feel his balls slapping off of the underside of her breasts in the process. Looking up she watched as he bit the edge of his bottom lip, slowly inching towards a second release. When he looked close to reaching his climax she opened her mouth and moved out of his control, his gaze shifting sharply to watch as she, again, latched onto his cock and began sucking him off vigorously.

Gritting his teeth Mihawk let out a deep groan, cumming into her mouth once again, his golden eyes flickering as he observed her sated expression hungrily shift as she made audible wet slurps and made sure to empty him of any remaining contents. Taking a moment she sucked roughly on the tip of his cock as she was just about to dismount, parting with a wet pop in the process.  
Keeping her upright Mihawk got onto his back and lured Aaliyah into kneeling over his face, his hands leading her the entire way. Once she was in position he pulled her downwards, the tip of his tongue sliding into her in the process. Letting out a small, audible curse the young woman bit her lip and shuddered, able to feel everything.

Rolling his tongue from left to right Mihawk relocated her g-spot and began flicking the tip ruthlessly against it, causing her to flinch and rise. She was unable to go far when he had a tight grip on her large hips, however, and soon she was pulled back down and kept in place. Rocking her hips Aaliyah moaned loudly, her clit catching on the tip of his nose and sending goosebumps all across her skin seconds later.  
With one hand on her hip to keep control Mihawk moved the other to her clit, where his thumb began rubbing it feverishly while his fingers dug into the curve of her pelvis.  
“Sh-Shit.” she groaned, her blue eyes rolling back as she tilted her head skywards. Again she began to shudder and spasm ahead of her orgasm, finally ejaculating into his mouth he lapped up her juices before he pushed her sideways, knocking her off of her knees and onto her side.

Mildly weakened from her orgasm Aaliyah lifted her head as he positioned her so that her chest was on the bed and her ass was in the air, her blue eyes attempting to swivel in such a way that she could see what he was about to do. It was not hard to guess what he had mind when he took some of the saliva oozing from her pussy and coated the entire length of his shaft however. Biting her lip she shifted her head to look back in front of herself, grunting when he gave her large rump a good slap in the process.

Positioning himself Mihawk pushed past her prepared lips and began penetrating her still pretty tight hole, stopping only when he was fully sheathed inside of her. Giving her another firm slap a pleasured twang rang through his dick and into his balls when the muscles inside her pussy clenched in response. Beginning to thrust at a rough and fast pace the sound of skin slapping against each other took over the room, broken up by load moaning and euphoric groaning. Gripping her hips and digging his nails into her soft flesh Mihawk was ruthless, the tip of his cock pounding off of her cervix in rapid succession.  
Continuing like this for a few minutes he soon rolled onto his back and pulled her on top roughly. Willingly being pulled along she lifted her ass and let him position himself before she gladly sat down on the full length of his cock. With a deep groan Aaliyah arched her back and lifted her chest, her hips starting to roll and pivot while he thrust up into her.

With gravity pushing her weight down onto his cock Aaliyah used her strong, thick legs to rise up and down, her breasts bouncing wildly as she looked down at him and watched the excited look on his face increase. When he grew close to his third ejaculation Mihawk positioned his thumb to rest against her clit, the digit rubbing up against the sensitive area every time she bounced. Leaning into it she tried to keep herself upright, her blue eyes rolling backwards as she grew closer and closer to release.  
Cumming with a loud moan Aaliyah was lifted off of him and put onto her back. Looming over her Mihawk continued to stroke the length of his shaft quickly until, finally, he came onto her breasts, a deep grunt parting his lips as he did so. Panting they both lay on their backs, attempting to catch their breaths.

In the early hours of the morning Mihawk had gotten up and put his clothes back on, while Aaliyah lay on the bed watching him with a blanket covering her nude form.  
“I’ll be going now.” he informed her, putting his hat back on before turning to look at her.  
“It was fun. Shame you have to go.” she smirked, wondering if she could coax him into staying just a little longer. He appeared immune however, and instead tipped his hand and smirked ever so slightly.  
“If I return again I’ll be wanting to see you once more.” he informed her, vanishing out the bedroom door moments later. Left to her own thoughts Aaliyah lay back down, hoping he would be round to see her again real soon.


End file.
